fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Khan's Fury
Zaira, Alice, Gideon, Danny, Minnie, Wendy, Peter Pan, Baboo, Squatt, and the others walked back to the cottage. Baboo was covering her eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Zaira curiously asked. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Baboo said with a small laugh. When they were all the way in the cottage, Gideon closed the door. Baboo uncovered her eyes and pointed ahead. Zaira gasped in surprise. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Michael. "Oh! You guys are the best!" Zaira exclaimed happily as she gave them all a hug. She then went to the statue and walked over it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Zaira said dreamily. She then giggled and said "Why, Michael, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Zaira then laughed and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed Khan in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Master!" Zaira exclaimed in shock. The others hid quickly. Dijon and Merlock were right behind Khan. The two had their heads down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience till up to now, Zaira!" Khan said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Zaira bit her lip and began to explain "But, Master Khan, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" Khan demanded. "Look, Master, I had to!" Zaira argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Zaira, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Khan shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Zaira exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Khan growled. "You're more arrogant than Plankton! You can't treat me like a child!" Zaira said heatedly. "Zaira, think about what happened to your parents!" Khan shouted. He began to sing: Khan: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Zaira protested. Khan: For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Zaira shouted. Khan: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear?! Don't go near that world out there! "How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don't even know him!" Zaira shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Khan roared. "They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Zaira, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "MASTER, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Zaira gasped and covered her mouth. Dijon, Merlock, and the others gasped as well. Khan looked stunned. "No!" Khan gasped. His shock turned to anger. He charged up his scepter and turned to Dijon and Merlock. The two screamed in terror and flattened themselves against a wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in the care of you two and this is what happens?!" Khan shouted. "Please, Master Khan! Have mercy!" Merlock sobbed hysterically as he and Dijon got on their knees and hugged Khan's knees. Khan kicked the two of them away. Dijon and Merlock whimpered and held each other, shaking terribly. "It isn't their fault!" Zaira shouted. Khan powered down his scepter and turned back to Zaira. "Have you lost your senses completely, Zaira? He's a human! You're an immortal!" Khan shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Zaira shouted. "So help me, Zaira, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Khan threatened. Zaira's friends couldn't take any more of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Gideon shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Khan shouted angrily. Dijon and Merlock yelped. "You heard him, you black hearted jerk!" Alice snapped. "You are not a very nice king if you act like that!" Wendy said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you heartless tyrant!" Peter Pan shouted. "You stinky head!" Ed agreed. "You're ten times worse than Sarah!" Edd added. "You're more of a backstabbing jerk than my brother, you no good thief!" Eddy yelled. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Baboo said. "Baboo's right! You're more vicious than Rita Repulsa!" Squatt said. "You have no heart at all, Khan!" Danny shouted. "This is no way to treat your own student, either!" Minnie said, nodding her head angrily at him. Dijon and Merlock looked nervous and Khan was furious. "THAT'S IT! You're in big trouble now! You Zaira, and your friends are BANISHED from my kingdom until the end of your days!" Khan shouted. Zaira and the others gasped at this. "No, we're not!" Alice protested. "We don't want to go!" Minnie added. "But, Master, this isn't what Mom and Dad would want! And they didn't want this either!" Zaira shouted, tears coming down from her eyes. "And that goes for you, Dijon and Merlock!" Khan shouted. "Exile?!" Dijon whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" Dijon and Merlock sobbed hysterically. "And, Dijon and Merlock, if you two are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Khan shouted. Dijon and Merlock whimpered and hid behind the others. "No! We're not going anywhere and you know it!" Wendy yelled. "That's not fair!" Zaira shouted. Khan resumed singing: Khan: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Khan's scepter glowed. Dijon, Merlock, and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Zaira's pleas, Khan destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statue of Michael. He pointed his scepter at it. "MASTER KHAN, NO!!!" Zaira screamed. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Zaira started to cry, saying "How could you?" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Gideon, Alice, and the others went after her and ran away as well. Category:Fan Fiction